dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batgirl and the Birds of Prey Vol 1 1
| Quotation = I have a feeling that your method of silencing and mine are pretty different. | Speaker = Batgirl | StoryTitle1 = Who Is Oracle? - Dead of Night | Synopsis1 = We open in a flashback to Gotham City as the Black Canary stakes out a subway train because Batgirl is following up on intelligence that trouble could go down back when she was still serving as Oracle. Black Canary interrupts a criminal as the attempt to hijack the subway train. In her fight with the criminal, Black Canary's Canary Cry damages the trains control panel and it falls to Barbara as Oracle to stop the train remotely. She does just before it careens into the next train on the tracks. Back in present day Gotham, Batgirl and Black Canary are pursuing the mobster Louis Terroni. Also in pursuit of Terroni is the Huntress, who intends to kill the mobster. By the time the three women catch Terroni's car, they find him inside and bitten to death. Huntress threatens to expose Batgirl and Black Canary's real names and identities if they interfere with her again. Batgirl and Black Canary are left without a lead as they try to uncover the identity behind this new "Oracle". Batgirl and Black Canary return to the Gotham Watchtower, which had served in the past as their base of operations. When they arrive, they see Batgirl's realtor, Ruthie, and her accomplice Robert trying to break in. A notification on Batgirl's phone scare the two away and the text turns out to be from Oracle. Oracle first taunts Batgirl but offers his information to her for a price. Batgirl reads into the clues included in the text and determines that Santo Cassamento is the one paying for Oracle's information. Batgirl and Black Canary set out to confront the mobster for information about Oracle. When they arrive at Santo Cassamento's mansion, they discover that Huntress has already arrived. The find Huntress in the mansions grounds trying to drown Cassamento for the part he played in the murder of the Bertinelli Family. When Batgirl saves Cassamento's life by tipping the fountain Huntress was dunking his head in, a brawl ensues between the three women. Huntress manages to separate and, while holding onto Cassamento, tells Batgirl that she would have killed her if not for her knowing Dick Grayson. Batgirl realizes that Huntress must be the spy that Grayson had been working with. Just then, the quarrel is broken up by a loud hissing and the fight is interrupted by Asp's attack. Asp was hired by Fenice to take out Cassamento. Eventually Asp is defeated by Black Canary when she uses her Canary Cry. Huntress, Batgirl, and Black Canary form an uneasy alliance in order to take down Fenice and Oracle. Batgirl decides their next step is to get help from her father Commissioner Gordon. In an undisclosed warehouse, Asp tells Fenice that he has failed in his mission due to the interference of Huntress, Black Canary, and Batgirl. In a text message, Oracle tells Fenice that he will reveal the women's location for the right price. Fenice instructs Asp to make a team to take "The Birds of Prey" out. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Louis Terroni ** * ** Other Characters: * Bertinelli Family * Dick Grayson Locations: * ** ** Santo Cassamento's Mansion Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = “Who Is Oracle?” part one! Someone has stolen the name Oracle right out of Barbara Gordon’s past! Hot on this false Oracle’s trail, Batgirl, Black Canary, and Huntress are all tracking the same mafia capo…so it makes sense to team up, right? Problem is, Barbara and Dinah need the secrets locked up in Oracle’s brain…and Helena Bertinelli would rather put a crossbow bolt right through it! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}